The Choice is Yours
by mythicgoddess
Summary: Now noticed by everyone and slightly embarrassed but more annoyed Inuyasha runs toward them sword drawn with a look of anger on his face.
1. Default Chapter

The Choice is YOURS…

Author's notes: 

Just the week before, Kagome had caught Inuyasha embracing Kikyo in his arms. Hidden behind a tree she looked shocked and hurt from what she was seeing. Before long she couldn't take anymore and turned to flee. Inuyasha noticed her running away with tears streaming down her face. He won't and can't forget her face. 

Soon after she returned to tell him how she felt. She said that her and Kikyo were only alike in the desire to be with him and nothing more. Inuyasha did not speak. She asked if she could stay with him, after telling him that she was destined to be here. Inuyasha agreed that she could stay without using words. Kagome then took his hand and they were on their way. 

Later on that evening Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her. She asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Shocked at being noticed he didn't answer. Now confused and concerned at what Inuyasha was thinking Kagome was oblivious to the fact that everyone else was now staring at the two. Again Kagome asked why Inuyasha was staring. He could only look away now. Still hurt Kagome took off running toward the well.

Scene: Inuyasha is crouched over the well thinking about what to say to Kagome when she returns to the feudal era. Lost in thought about if Kagome will return he doesn't notice the rest of the group watching from behind some bushes whispering to each other.

Shippo: Do you think Kagome is ever coming back?

Sango: I don't know Shippo. She's never been gone this long before. Inuyasha's insensitivity is overwhelming.

Miroku: Yeah this coming from a woman who knows so much on sensitivity.

Sango: Shut up Miroku! 

  
Shippo: Yeah shut it. She knows a lot about sensitivity remember Kohaku her brother who is being controlled by Naraku. 

Sango: You better watch it Shippo! Everyone is already on edge. Including me.

Miroku: Keep your voice down. Inuyasha will hear you.

Shippo: Yeah! Keep your voice down.

Sango: Don't egg him on Shippo! If you keep it up I'll let him have you. 

Shippo yelling: YOU'LL WHAT?

Inuyasha turns at this.

Inuyasha thinks: Oh great! I have an audience.

Everyone turns and stares at Shippo. 

Sango and Miroku at the same time: Thanks a lot Shippo! 

Now noticed by everyone and slightly embarrassed but more annoyed Inuyasha runs toward them sword drawn with a look of anger on his face. Everyone falls over backward trying to scurry away while Tetsusaiga slices through a bush.

Miroku: Shit that was close!

Shippo: What was that for?

Inuyasha angry now: I can never have any privacy. You are always spying. Are you all sure you are working against Naraku or are you his secret spies?

Sango: That's enough Inuyasha. We all care about Kagome too.

Inuyasha yelling more angrily: Who said this was about Kagome.

Shippo: Everyone knows you have feelings for Kagome. Why don't you just tell her? 

Inuyasha flings Shippo into a bush.

Miroku strongly: ENOUGH!

Everyone is now silent. Slowly withdrawing Inuyasha sheaths his sword and turns away from the others and the well.

Inuyasha sadly: I wish she'd just come back. 

Sango: We all do.

Kagome: Hi

Everyone turns to see Kagome standing there.

Kagome blushing: Well why didn't anyone come get me and tell me I was being an overreacting jerk.

Inuyasha: It's about time you came back. They were all wondering when you'd be back. Couldn't keep their mouths shut about it. Kagome this, Kagome that.

Shippo: US! It wasn't just us.

Miroku: Shut it Shippo.

Shippo cowers behind Sango thinking he is going to be struck.

Kagome: I missed you all too. 

Shippo shocked: Even Inuyasha?

Inuyasha shot Shippo an evil look.

Kagome kindheartedly: Even Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushing: Well what are we all standing around for when there are demons to slay and jewel shards to find. 

Kagome sighing: Yeah he's right. Thanks to me we have a lot of catching up to do.

Sango: This isn't a race…

Miroku interrupting: It might as well be with as strong as Naraku is getting we can consider him in first place.

Inuyasha: Not for long!

Shippo: Yeah not for long!

Kagome thinking: Things will never change, including Inuyasha.

Everyone now more relaxed that Kagome is back they began walking toward the nearest jewel shard that Kagome could sense. 

Night falls in the forest. Everyone tired from the day's earlier events finds sleep easy; all except one. Kagome still worried what everyone now thinks especially Inuyasha runs through the events that she witnessed in her mind. Kikyo with Inuyasha like they are still in love, but yet Inuyasha admitting that he missed her when she returned. Sleep soon came but didn't last long. 

Morning dawn drawing through the edge of the forest, sunlight spilling through the spaces in-between the trees, the dew on the leaves beginning to evaporate when Sango awakes and notices Kagome is missing.

Sango yells: WHERE'S KAGOME?

Everyone awakes with a start. Inuyasha perched in a tree falls to the ground.

Inuyasha startled: What the hell is going on?

Sango: I woke this morning and Kagome is gone.

Miroku: She's probably gone for food to surprise us all.

Inuyasha: Yeah that sounds like Kagome. (Still worried though)

Shippo: Yeah Miroku is probably right Kagome went to get food. Hope she finds some mushrooms. Mmm mushrooms.

Everyone laughs.

Sango still worried: I think I am going to go for a walk. So I can relax. I think I am still stressed out about everything that has been going on. 

Shippo: While your out help Kagome find breakfast.

Sango walks out of the forest to secretly look for Kagome. She spots her after about 15 minutes sitting by a tree on the top of a hill overlooking the forest. She stands behind Kagome and waits till she can get her confidence up to talk to Kagome.

Sango: Hi Kagome. What's wrong?

Kagome startled: Oh… nothing. Just sitting.

Sango: You seem different. Is there something on your mind?

Kagome unknowingly annoyed: NO. Not really.

Sango: Oh… ok then. I'll just be heading back to cam….

Kagome: It's just that I feel like I am in his way all the time.

Sango: Who's?

Sango getting it: Oh. Inuyasha's. Right?

Kagome: He's always yelling at me. Says that I'm in the way.

Sango: Oh

Kagome: He has such a short temper. I wish that he could control it better.

Sango: I agree.

Kagome: When all I want to do is be with him, help him.

Silence fell between the two. Sango's face confused.

Kagome: He doesn't see how I feel about him. I want him to be happy.

Sango: Are you saying you love him?

Shippo breaks in.

Shippo: Naraku's poison insects are attacking. Miroku can't use his wind tunnel with out getting poisoned. Kelala and Inuyasha are fighting Kagura and the insects alone.

Kagome: Take us there Shippo. 

Kagome picks him up.

Shippo: This way. (Shippo points to a dark cloud hovering over the edge of the woods).

They arrive on the scene where poison insects are surrounding Inuyasha and Kelala Miroku on the ground unconscious. 

Kagura laughing: Kohaku finish them.

Sango falls to the ground shocked that her brother is controlling the army of insects. 


	2. Is it the right thing to do?

They arrive on the scene where poison insects are surrounding Inuyasha and Kelala, Miroku on the ground unconscious. 

Kagura laughing: Kohaku finish them.

Sango falls to the ground shocked that her brother is controlling the army of insects. 

Why did it have to be Kohaku? Why? Naraku I will slay you myself!

Sango remember he didn't have the heart to kill me. Kohaku's spirit is still alive somewhere deep inside. We just need to find the key to release his soul.

I'm afraid Kagome! Terrified that I will have to kill him my own flesh and blood.

Stop blabbering. We could really use your help about now! Miroku is unconscious and I can't take on all these poison insects, Kagura, and that lil' shit Kohaku myself. (Kelala protecting Miroku's limp body from the swarm).

SHUT IT! HE DOSEN'T MEAN IT! Kohaku please stop. 

(Kagura heartily laughs). My child Kohaku will never remember he chooses not to. He's Naraku's lil' toy now and theirs nothing you can do about it. 

Yes there is! Free him and I will give my life until my death to serve Naraku.

What the hell are you doing Sango? You're supposed to be working with Kagome and me to destroy Naraku.

Why should I free him when I can have you too? If you want to be with your beloved little brother join him. If you love him, join him. 

NO! You can't. It won't help you save Kohaku.

I make my choices for myself I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do. 

(Kagura silently mumbles under her breath) Hmmm, if I bring Sango and Kohaku as a gift to Naraku I may be able to trade them for my freedom. 

Kagome shocked and hurt at Sango's response.

NO! You can't Sango.

It's the only way. 

NO! There are other ways. There has to be.

Little girl I will no longer listen to you. All you have done is twist and distort the truth. In the end Naraku will be the only one alive. It would be better to be alive then see my brother dead if I stay with you. 

She's right wretched girl. You should listen to her.

Shut up Kagura. Sango it's not the only way you can be with Kohaku.

Kagome just let her go. I need your help right now. 

Surprised at what Inuyasha is saying Kagome's expression turns to disgust. She begins to turn away, not wanting to see this outcome she begins to leave. The smell of tears in the air.

Stop Kagome! The insects have stopped attacking. (Shippo yells still on Kagome's back) 

The insects' buzz, loud roars making everyone wince. Kagome turns around to see the halted attack. Thousands of wings beating the air like drums. The horrible noise. 

(Inuyasha whispers to Kagome). She knows what she is doing!

Now that the insects have stopped attacking Inuyasha had time to revive Miroku. Now awake, Miroku removes the cover on the wind tunnel and begins sucking in thousands of poisonous insects knowing not how much longer he can keep it up. (Shippo begins shaking frightened at what's happening around him and to Miroku).

NO! What are you doing? Kohaku attack him; stop him from sucking up the insects. Kill him. No, kill them all.

NO! Don't move Kohaku. Please listen to me. I am you sister and I love you. If you attack Miroku you will surly be sucked in and destroyed by his wind tunnel. 

Kohaku pauses. He turns to face Sango his eyes black with no emotion. Suddenly a flash of light. Not knowing where it came from Sango closes her eyes. 

"THUD" 

Sango flung open her eyes to see blood splatter the ground so near her feet. The flash from Kagome's sacred arrow penetrating the flesh of Kohaku's arm causing him to fall to the ground. With this Kagura decides it's time to retreat but not after trying to kill Kohaku with her wind razor attack. 

Kohaku! It can't be. He can't be. 

Kohaku's body lies limp and motionless on the forest floor. The moss tinged with dark blood. 

Kohaku No! (Tears streaming down Sango's face)

Sango you will work for us. I accept your proposition. You now work for Naraku. With Kohaku out of the way Naraku will have to kill one less mortal and he will be pleased for I have replaced his loss of a soldier with a new stronger one.

Sango will never work for Naraku. Not as long as I live.

My child that won't be much longer. I attest to that.

Kagura if you want to live today I suggest you leave.

Sango that's no way to talk to your new manager. I expect more respect than that.

With that Kagura began her retreat.

I will be back soon to claim what is mine.

How can you shoot at my brother Kagome?

It had to be done.

No, he was listening to me.

No, he was drawing his weapon to attack you.

No! He couldn't have, wouldn't have attacked me. He loves me as much as I love him.

Your just lucky Kagome's aim was off.

What are you talking about Inuyasha?

Without Shippo shaking like a leaf, Kagome's arrow would have pierced his heart.

Kagome how could you try to kill my brother?

He's not your brother anymore. He's tried to kill all of us multiple times.

Kohaku is still there, but deep inside hiding. If I could only…

If! If is such a big word.

Now is not the time to be arguing. Kagome was doing all of us a favor. With Kohaku dead Naraku would have nothing to hold over our heads. Nothing to make us betray each other.

What do you have to do with this Miroku?

Excuse me? He has a lot to do with this. He sucked in thousands of poison insects and demons multiple times to save each of our skins. 

Now angry and disgusted with herself Sango breaks down into tears over her brother's body. 

Wait! I don't think he's dead.

What are you talking about Shippo?

His fingers they moved.

Sango's spirit lifting. 

He's alive. Kohaku is alive.


End file.
